


Sit Up, Nurse

by WhoopsOK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Gushy Orgasm, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Latex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: “I’m sorry, are you saying Doug never went down on you?”(Jody shows Donna a good time at a costume party.)





	Sit Up, Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 8, face-sitting, sorta latex
> 
> So, gosh, ok, it’s late, because… I wasn’t (and I’m still not!!) planning to try all 31 days, but also... mama ain’t raise no quitter. Also, also, my page doesn’t properly demonstrate my love of women so here we gooooo!

Donna felt stupid as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Jody is staring at her a little bug eyed, and honestly, if she could look at herself, that’s the face she would use, too. This is a Halloween party, she’s supposed to be eating junk food and having _fun_. But here she is, in this stupid latex nurse uniform that hugs her curves in a way she thought looked hot but now just _feels_ hot. He isn’t even here and she can _still_ hear Doug’s laughter ringing in her ears, can still imagine the snide little comments he would’ve made if he’d seen her.

That doesn’t mean she should’ve let it come out of her _mouth_ though, Donna, for goodness’ sake.

“Wait, do you…?” Jody starts, letting out a sound that was a little too annoyed to be a proper laugh, “I’m sorry, are you saying Doug never _went down on you_?”

Donna goes warm with embarrassment and this doggone latex isn’t helping. “Oh gosh, that was way too much sharing, sorry,” she laughs uncomfortably, waving her hand. “He always said things like that, _people_ say things like that. That stuff sticks around, ya know?” she adds that to be dismissive, but it just makes Jody’s eyes narrow. She hurries on, “I mean, it’s not a big deal, I know I’m—”

“Ok, that’s enough,” Jody says and takes Donna’s punch out of her hand and, hey, Donna’s not _drunk_ she just— Jody takes her hand. “Come on.”

“What?” Donna says, confused, even as she lets Jody pull her out of the main room. Most of the people don’t even glance up when they head for the stairs, but Donna still feels a little conspicuous. “Where are we going?”

“Upstairs, Donna.”

Donna gives her a sour look that Jody pretends not to notice. “Jodes…” she begins, but doesn’t follow up with anything when Jody knocks on a bedroom door, opening it when nobody answers. Donna guesses where this is going. “I don’t really want to talk about it, Jody, it’s not that sort of thing.”

Jody closes and locks the door behind them, turning to Donna with a sigh, eyes bright as she claps her hands. “I wasn’t going to ask you to talk.”

“You—?” Donna’s voice stalls out when Jody steps close to look down at her, her biker gang costume making her look even bigger than usual.

Oh. Donna had guessed wrong. “ _Oh_ ,” she feels her face redden as she whispers, “ _You?_ ” Even she isn’t quite sure what she’s trying to say.

Jody looks a little amused. “No, the milk man. Yes, me, Donna,” she tilts her head, standing close enough that Donna can feel her warmth, but keeping her hands politely at her sides. “No pressure, though. We can go back down stairs if—”

“No!” Donna answers embarrassingly quickly, making Jody lift an eyebrow. “No, it’s just… I’ve never…”

“With a woman?” Jody suggests when Donna doesn’t continue.

“Well. Yes,” Donna finishes lamely. Her heartbeat kicks up a notch when Jody touches her side, instantly hot through the latex.

“Would you like to try?” Jody smirks a little, sliding out of her jacket. “Heard I’m pretty good at it.”

Donna feels a tingle of want starting in her stomach. She clears her throat, shuffling nervously closer to Jody. “What-what do you mean by ‘it’?” She’s ready for it when Jody leans down to kiss her, but she isn’t quite ready for the way it steals her breath. It doesn’t take long for her to start struggling to think past the rush of her own blood, the way Jody’s hands have found the end of her dress.

The startled sound she lets out when Jody falls back onto the bed, pulling Donna down on top of her is more than a little undignified. “Oh, shoot, I’m sorry, I—”

“I pulled _you_ , Donna,” Jody reminds her, pushing the dress up her thighs. “I want you on top.”

“ _What!_ ” Donna squeaks when Jody kisses her exposed cleavage and gets a hand under her dress at the same time. “Jodes…”

“Fuck, Donna…” Jody groans when she realizes Donna isn’t wearing panties.

Donna shifts at the touch, panting slightly. “They show through the rubber!”

Jody laughs a little at that. “There isn’t really a classy way to say I want you to sit on my face,” she mumbles, making Donna’s mouth drop open further than the fingers that find her clit.

“Oh, Jodes, I-I couldn’t ask—”

Jody nips at Donna’s throat. “Pretty sure, I’m the one who asked,” she says. “Don’t talk yourself out of it on my behalf.”

Donna is a little shocked that those words came out of Jody so easily, but she shifts at the pleasure arcing through her body as Jody’s fingers caress her. “I-I don’t know how to do that,” she admits softly. She thinks that ruins it when Jody’s hand pauses, but then Jody is kissing up her jaw back to her mouth.

“Stay on your knees,” Jody says, “Use your hands to balance if you have to. Don’t be afraid to move how you want,” she says against her lips, making Donna gasp as she slips a finger inside. “I’ll move to meet you, ok?”

“O-ok,” Donna says, kissing Jody again because her mouth is there and her tongue is _something else_.

It sure seems like Jody takes her _sweet time_ getting there, but after few moments and dozens of kisses, Donna finds herself with her dress hiked up around her waist and Jody looking up at her from between her thighs. “Oh gosh…” The breathy way Jody laughs is warm against her wet entrance.

“Lookin’ pretty good yourself,” she says back and then her lips are kissing Donna’s, making her squirm and whine even before Jody’s tongue joins the mix, pressing lushly against Donna’s opening.

“Oh gosh, _oh jeez…_ ” Donna says, feeling herself leaking over Jody’s tongue. When she licks up higher, Donna nearly folds in half to get her hands on the bed, trembling in an effort to say upright. That just puts her clit even closer to Jody’s mouth, an opportunity to suck it between her lips. “ _Jody!_ ”

Jody hums, freeing her arm from where Donna is clenching it with her calve to rub her ass, encouraging her to move. It’s a little awkward at first, moving past her own fear of hurting Jody, but eventually, she’s rocking against Jody’s tongue in quick jerky motions, Jody groaning against her as she does.

“Jodes, it’s so good, oh jeez, you’re so—” Donna starts breathing loudly enough she’s worried anyone who passes by the door might think she’s hyperventilating in here. She releases one of the hands she has clenched in the sheets, putting it shakily on Jody’s head. “I’m close, I’m— _oh!_ ” her mouth falls open around a half-choked breath when Jody starts sucking in earnest, flicking her tongue over Donna’s arousal. “ _Oh, Jody!_ ”

Donna can’t remember ever being the type to have particularly wet orgasms, but then again, she’s having all sorts of firsts tonight. Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears and she can feel slick gushing over Jody’s mouth to the same beat as she comes.

When she comes back to herself, she only has enough frame of mind to fall gracelessly onto her hip, leaving one leg tossed over Jody’s chest. It’s something of a shock to look down and see her face, sticky-wet and smirking as she licks her lips. Donna feels another throb of want go through her.

“Criminy Christmas, Jody…” she pants and Jody laughs, stroking Donna’s leg.

“Take it that was fun for you, too,” Jody says, slurring slightly.

Donna has to laugh a little at that. Her leg is shaking in Jody’s grasp, her orgasm still fresh on her lips. “Oh, you bet I did! Good lordy…”

The music downstairs kicks up around a swell of excited shouting, everyone else distracted with their own good time. That knowledge seems to put a scheming light in Jody’s eyes that makes Donna’s stomach swoop. “What?” she says, then shifts back when Jody moves to kiss the side of her knee.

 “Wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading…have you been sitting all day? don’t forget to stretch!
> 
> (Unsexy reminders: Yeah, when you’re riding someone’s face, you aren’t actually… supposed to _sit_ on their face. No matter how light you are, they won’t be able to support you with their neck, darling, and the EMT will know exactly what happened so, sit responsibly.)


End file.
